


Dreams

by Solovei



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil wakes up from a weird dream to find something a little less weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

“He’ll be back before you even get out of bed”, Sigrun had said.

There was rather a nice bench here in the cockpit or whatever it was called; he had tried to sleep in one of the bunks but the Dane’s snoring was making it impossible, so Tuuri agreed to switch. It took him some time to find a comfortable position, but finally he stretched his legs out onto the dashboard and drifted off sometime around what he thought was midnight.

Emil was dreaming about food. Or rather, he had been dreaming about the Giant that attacked them on the Dalahästen. He was trying to get away from it, only the train went on forever; also, the giant was composed entirely out of spaghetti and meatballs. This made it only slightly less terrifying, but the smell was really the worst part - like butter and salt and some herb he didn’t know the name of. It was so delicious he kept wanting to stop and try a bit before remembering how dangerous it was and running again.

Caught between fear and hunger, the Swede didn’t hear the metallic clunk of the door opening and closing.

He felt a weight pressing on his chest. In the dream, the spaghetti monster had cornered him with a noodly appendage, and he was trying to decide if he should take a bite out of the thing or just reach for a weapon of some kind. Would it still be infected if it was made out of pasta? It would probably burn pretty well, that was certain.

Emil blinked himself awake, slowly realizing where he was - the cockpit of their vehicle. It was approaching daybreak, and the first rays of a late autumn sun were getting ready to break the horizon. He was about to smile thinking how pretty it looked, even if it was incredibly dangerous, but he quickly realized that the weight from his dream was still there. The cleanser coughed a few times and tried to sit up, only to hear a rather disgruntled whine.

“...Lalli?”

“ _ei…_ ”

“Lalli, get off. I can’t brea--”

“ynnh~”

The Cleanser sighed quietly and resigned himself to his fate, pulling out the blanket he had mostly kicked off during the night and draping it carefully over the scout. Idly, Emil wondered if he was dreaming about something too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see the same event from another point of view, please check out SigridMarie's fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2800757


End file.
